Only time will tell
by starlight6
Summary: Raoul is not being a nice guy (SORRY, i do like him) and Erik comes back for christine
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: all characters belong to Gaston leroux includes a lot of references to the musical by Andrew Lloyd Webber  
  
Raoul lovers: I am not a raoul hater please understand that, I just wrote this story for a friend who is a raoul hater sorry if I offend any people who like raoul  
  
" Whose is the shape in the shadows who's is the face in the mask"  
  
Only time will tell.  
  
Two weeks after the end of the phantom of the opera  
  
Christine sat in her dressing room, this had been the first time she had returned to the Paris opera house, she was in her element, and she had missed this so much. Christine was engaged to Raoul vicomte de chagny and she was not happy about this, ever since she had left Erik in his underground labyrinth Raoul had changed he was not happy about the fact that she had kissed the phantom of the opera this repulsed him Christine was beginning to regret ever meeting raoul.  
  
There was a knock at the door and Meg Giry a small ballet girl entered the room  
  
"Oh Christine so it is true, your back!"  
  
"Yes Meg I'm back and I'm not going anywhere!" Meg rushed forward and hugged Christine tightly  
  
"Christine I've missed you so much, you're my best friend you that don't that" Meg blushed as she said this  
  
"Of course I know it Meg, and know I am back at the opera house and I'm engaged!" Christine showed Meg her diamond engagement ring  
  
"CHRISTINE that's so beautiful"  
  
"Isn't it" she said sadly  
  
"What's the matter? Chrissie surely being engaged is a good thing"  
  
"Yes yes it is wonderful but I miss Erik so much and now I will never see him again, he is dead" Christine sighed  
  
"Christine there is something I must tell you, Erik is not dead!"  
  
"WHAT, but everyone told me … raoul told me…."  
  
"They all lied, this has been the first chance I have had to tell you please don't hate me"  
  
"OH MEG how could I ever hate you"  
  
"Then I have something for you" Meg handed over Erik's mask still in perfect condition  
  
"MEG GIRY you must practise" Madame Giry was outside shouting for daughter  
  
"I must go Christine don't go without saying goodbye"  
  
"I wont and don't forget I'm staying this time" she smiled at Meg and signalled at her to go before her mother had a fit  
  
When Meg had gone Christine sat alone in her dressing room plagued with thoughts of Erik she caressed his mask gently and started when she heard a shout  
  
" CHRISTINE, Christine where are you" it was raoul, she jumped and hid the mask in her draw  
  
" I'm here raoul, in my dressing room" Raoul stepped in looked around and grunted  
  
"Bad memories lie in here! So what did the managers have to say for themselves?"  
  
"They are allowing me back! I am to be Carlotta's understudy and when I'm not needed I will be in the ballet along side Meg again. Carlotta has found a replacement for Piangi already don't you think that's terrible?"  
  
"Yes yes terrible stuff, scandal of the century"  
  
"No need to be sarcastic"  
  
"Well to be honest I couldn't give a damn about Carlotta and her new squeeze" Raoul snapped, Christine looked hurt  
  
"I was just making conversation," she said quietly back  
  
"Of course, are you ready to go"  
  
"Yes I just have to say goodbye to Meg"  
  
" Fine just don't take to long!" he said huffily  
  
"I wont" Christine hurried off she didn't like it when Raoul got angry, Christine entered a small door and found the whole cast rehearsing Carlotta looked shocked  
  
"What is SHE doing here?" she asked angrily  
  
"Oh la Carlotta Christine Daaé is your new understudy and returning as a member of the ballet corps," Monsieur Firmin explained  
  
"WHAT not her she attracts attention from Opera Ghosts!"  
  
" Carlotta shut up we all know that the phantom is dead" Christine burst out glancing at Meg who was grinning at her  
  
"Yes well … erm…humph" Carlotta could not think of what to say, Christine walked up to Meg  
  
"I'm going now Raoul wants to leave" she hugged Meg "I'll see you tomorrow"  
  
Christine turned and left a shocked opera cast behind her, she found raoul and they left.  
  
Later on the evening Christine was troubled she was missing Erik more than ever, Raoul had noticed her distant behaviour  
  
"Christine what an earth is the matter?"  
  
"Oh nothing don't worry"  
  
"Tell me …NOW!" Christine was shocked she had never seen raoul angry at such a small thing  
  
" FINE why didn't you tell me that Erik was alive"  
  
"That monster does not deserve a name"  
  
"He's not a monster, tell me why you did not tell me?"  
  
"He is not alive"  
  
"YES HE IS"  
  
"Don't you speak to me like that, you are to be my wife, that is not the proper way to behave!"  
  
"STUFF THE PROPER WAY"  
  
"How DARE you" raoul slapped Christine, she clutched at her stinging face  
  
"What the hell are you doing, that it no reason to hit a lady"  
  
"A LADY HAH, you are nothing but a woman clinging on to ghosts of the past, this Erik IS dead he will not return for you, ever"  
  
"I would not be so sure of that monsieur"  
  
It was Erik 


	2. leaving

Christine  
  
It was he  
  
The man I had thought dead for the past two week was standing before me, I swayed on my feet and fell into the chair, Erik was the last person I had expected to see in my house...our house, I had forgotten about raoul, I looked up to see Erik and Raoul shooting daggers through their eyes at each other. This was it I'd had enough of Raoul's angry outburst's, Raoul was getting dangerous and I was not prepared to get hurt again, I was going to leave him. I remembered a time when raoul was kind and gentle, the time we had first met by the sea and he had ran to save my scarf; such silly things mattered to me then.  
  
*It was a cold Sunday morning in January yet a number of people were scattered around the pebbly shoreline. A young girl walked along side her father; she was dressed warmly and wore a red scarf loosely around her neck, suddenly a gust of wind blew it off her neck and it plunged towards the sea  
  
" FATHER, FATHER, my scarf quick my scarf" the young girl yelped, A young boy of about the same age had been observing the pair and he jumped up when he heard the girl shout  
  
" DON'T WORRY I'LL GET IT," the boy shouted as he ran towards the scarf, the girl and her father watched on anxiously as the boy waded into the sea and retrieved the scarf.  
  
When the boy finally got the scarf back he bounded up to the girl with the sopping wet scarf.  
  
"Thank you so much, that's my favourite scarf!" the girl kissed him on the cheek, he blushed  
  
"That's ok, I'm raoul what's your name"  
  
"I'm Christine Daaé" *  
  
This was it,  
  
"Raoul I'm leaving"  
  
"Christine don't leave me" he grabbed her wrist  
  
" I'm not prepared to put with your violent mood swings anymore, and your just going to have to accept that" Raouls grasp tightened around her wrist  
  
"You're my wife and you will stay with me whether you like it or not"  
  
"No raoul I've had enough, take your hands of me" Raoul ignored her  
  
Erik  
  
I watched on with increasing interest as Raoul and his wife argued over me, I could hardly believe my ears I let Christine go thinking that she did not love me but now...now I was beginning to doubt what I originally thought maybe she did love me after all. 


End file.
